Dan's Annual Halloween Party
by lightblue-Nymphadora
Summary: Blair and Serena turn heads every year at Dan's Halloween Party. Waldsen femslash
1. First Annual Halloween Party

**_LbN: This is a moment of insanity brought on by some pix at BleightonSqueeLJ. Thanks ladies...:D_**

**First Annual Halloween Party**

Dan's mouth dropped open at the flood of hotness that had just entered his house. Costume parties were officially an annual Halloween event, thanks to Serena and Blair. The two girls had just shown up dressed as Superwoman and Batgirl, respectively; and they were turning more than a few heads. Gathering his wits (and glancing down, just in case…) he made his way over to them to say hi.

"Ladies," he smiled.

"Hey Dan!" they chorused.

"The paparazzi are going to have a field day with you…"

"We know," Serena grinned, wrapping an arm around Blair. "Why do you think we did it?"

Laughing, Dan pointed out the drinks and the chocolate bar and made his way over to mingle with the rest of the guests.

"You know he's right," Blair smiled as they examined the different chocolate sculptures. "We're never gonna live this one down."

"At least the fans'll enjoy it," Serena laughed. "Did you see Chuck?"

"Who the fuck told him he'd look cool as a Spartan warrior?" Blair rolled her eyes.

**Halloween**

On a scale of 1 to 10, Blair gave this party an 8. She hadn't started to get bored until just recently, which was saying something. Especially for Dan's parties. Somehow she'd lost Serena in the crowd and hadn't had the time to find her; reporters had found their way in. Apparently she and Chuck were a couple again, and she'd had to deflect PR-mance questions for a while. If ignorance was bliss, the media was in a constant state of orgasm. She and Serena couldn't possibly get anymore obvious, and still no one had figured it out.

Turning around, she scanned the crowd again and finally spied Serena on the staircase. Fuck, she was giving her the look again. The "you've got exactly 3.37 minutes to find somewhere private before I take you right on the dance floor" look. With a smirk, Blair made her way up the stairs to Serena.

"Hey you," she smiled. "Somethin' on your mind?"

"Just giving myself a pat on the back for picking out your costume," Serena said quietly. "Come talk to me?" she nodded toward the guest bedrooms.

Come talk to me. Universally accepted Waldsen Code for "Do me right this instant." Blair led the way…

**Halloween**

Serena was facing a very tough decision. On the one hand, she wanted Blair naked. Immediately. On the other, her girlfriend looked hot as all fuck in the Batgirl outfit. Deciding that checking "Bang Batgirl" off of her list of things to do before she died was a must, Serena figured she'd work around the small skirt.

"Se—Serena," Blair moaned, feeling the blonde's hand on her. "Rental—can't get…anythinonit…"

"Fuck renting, I'm buying this for you," Serena mumbled into Blair's neck.

**Halloween**

Where the hell were Serena and Blair? They were going to miss the Monster Mash…

Dan walked down the guest hall and paused. There were noises coming from the last room on the left. Strange noises…

"_**HOLY JESUS FUCK!**_"

Dan wondered, before heading back downstairs, what his tabloid girlfriend was doing to Blair…

**_LbN: Hope you liked it! Don't forget to go to my profile and vote, if you haven't already!_**


	2. Second Annual Halloween Party

**Second Annual Halloween Party**

Dan nearly dropped the chocolate cupcake he was holding as Blair and Serena made their grand entrance to his party. He'd thought, last year, that the pair of them wouldn't be able to top the superheroine thing they had going, but clearly he'd been wrong. Blair was dressed as a tavern wench (complete with corset) and Serena…was a Viking? What the hell? Along with the sexy gold outfit, she wore a helmet and carried a very lethal looking sword. He hoped, for his sanity and safety, that it was a fake…

"Hey Dan!" they waved as they walked over to him.

"Wow," he smiled. "Serena the Bloodthirsty."

"Yep," the blonde smiled. "I'm embracing my inner Viking! Watch this."

She held the sword up in front of her.

"By Odin, God of War!"

Dan barely had time to chuckle at Blair saying, "We're never watching the history channel again," before the sword burst into flames. The effect was only slightly ruined by Serena giggling and bouncing like a toddler who's just used the "big girl potty" for the first time…

"What the fuck?" he yelped, taking a few steps back.

"I have a friend in special effects at Universal," Serena grinned.

"Blair, sometimes you've got to tell her no!" Dan urged, laughing.

"I tried, she ordered it anyway," Blair stole his cupcake with a shrug.

"Just don't kill anyone, okay?" he told Serena.

"I don't kill; I smite."

**_LbN: Hope you liked the story! Reviews rock!_**


	3. Third Annual Halloween Party

**_LbN: Once again, blame the nutters at BleightonSquee for this...:D_**

**Penn's Annual Halloween Party**

"Serena!" Blair screeched. "I'm not wearing that!"

"Come on! It's my turn to pick the costume theme, and after last year I'm milking it…"

"You got a fucking flaming sword; you've got nothing to complain about," Blair smirked, taking the costume box from her girlfriend. "What is with you and the whole superhero thing?"

"We got to be heroes, now we're villains!" Serena answered, pulling her hair into a ponytail. "Get dressed, we've got to be there in an hour and a half."

**DAHP**

"Bloody hell," Chuck grinned at Dan. "And you said they couldn't one-up last year…"

Dan quickly ran through his "calming words"- puppies, baseball, grandma's Christmas dinner. It was no use. Luckily, he was dressed as a Twinkie that year, so he doesn't have to make a mad dash to the bathroom right away…

"Hey guys!" Blair called, strolling over with Blake.

"Hi," Dan squeaked. "Umm, I have to go…check on the caterers. I'll be back."

"What's up with him?" Serena asked.

"I think you finally broke him," Chuck laughed, pulling a compact mirror out of his pocket and licking chocolate icing off of his vampire fangs. "So…Harley and Poison Ivy? It was Serena's turn to pick the costumes, wasn't it?"

"What makes you think that?" Serena huffed.

"I'd just be really surprised if Blair was the closet comic book geek of the two of you."

"Okay, you know us way too well…" Serena told him as Blair laughed.

"Let me show you the jack-o-lanterns," Chuck nodded towards a table with huge pumpkin sculptures.

"He's really into this, isn't he?" Blair shook her head.

"Oh, this isn't half of it," Chuck told them. "He's got a whole Halloween carnival out back."

"What?" both girls asked.

"They've got a bunch of candy booths, Pin the Hat on the Witch, Mummy Wrapping, and a lot of other games. I'll show you once we see the pumpkins."

_Alright,_ Blair thought, _We officially have too much money to waste…_

Someone had carved likenesses of the entire senior class out of pumpkins and other assorted gourds. They'd gotten her hair wrong, and hadn't been generous enough when forming pumpkin!Serena's chest; but other than that, the models were quite good.

By the time they got out to the carnival, the party was in full swing. Grabbing a cotton candy, the two girls parted from their costar and began inspecting the insanity that Dan had set up that year.

"Serena, win me something," Blair pouted, pointing at a dart game.

"Serena? Who's Serena?" the blonde grinned. "I'm Harley tonight, babe."

"Fine, _Harley_," Blair smiled and rolled her eyes. "Win me something?"

"Of course, Ivy."

"Step right up, ladies!" the worker at the dart booth called. He handed Serena three darts and said, "Go ahead, pop some pumpkins. One pumpkin is candy, two is a small stuffed animal, and three is a big stuffed animal."

Blair went ahead and mentally chose which big toy she wanted. Serena had the aim of a sniper and reflexes like a mongoose; three pumpkins would be cake for her. Sure enough, fifteen seconds later, they were walking away from the booth; Blair carrying a large bear-frankenstien under one arm.

"Thank you Harley," she smirked, just barely restraining the urge to give Serena a kiss.

"No problem Ivy," Serena smiled. She leaned closer to Blair and whispered, "You owe me later…"

**_LbN: Hope you liked it! Send reviews!_**


End file.
